


It’s Canon

by Arsoemon



Series: ShuKita 100 [15]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Shenanigans, Short One Shot, Shukita - Freeform, This Is STUPID, fanfic-ception
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21949321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: What happens when one friend ships you so hard with a mutual friend that she writes lemons about you two?
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ShuKita 100 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485896
Kudos: 42





	It’s Canon

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and stupid and really just for the lols, so

Futaba is practically bursting with excitement as she digs through her bag, pulling out two small stacks of paper. Akira takes a sip of his coffee and watches her expectantly. She hands a stack to each of the two boys and tells Morgana she left sushi downstairs for him. She rubs her hands together as they silently skim the pages.

"With little hesitation, he revealed himself before me. Speechless as I was, I'd been awaiting this moment for quite some time. What is...?"

"Futaba... what.... what are we reading?"

"Fan fiction!" She smiles deviously as Yusuke reads ahead.

"Good heavens! So this is...?" Yusuke drops the paper and covers his reddened face.

"Why?!"

"To help get rid of all that sexual tension between you two."

Yusuke springs to his feet. "There is no tension!" The break in his voice makes that VERY believable. She pushes him backward where he lands in Akira's lap. Akira's eyes widen as Yusuke somehow manages to grow even redder. He scrambles to his feet. "This is more cruelty than I am willing to tolerate!"

Futaba grows serious at the look in his eyes. "Yusuke, I'm sorry. I honestly didn't mean anything by it."

"Please just...."

Akira, still red in the face, looks at her. "Just give us a minute?" He offers a small smile as he struggles to maintain eye contact. She nods apologetically and makes her way down the stairs, taking Moragana with her.

They sit in silence for a long while after she leaves. Eventually, Akira picks the three page smut up and flips through. "It almost looks like a script," he muses with a small laugh.

Yusuke turns to the page he's looking at. "So it does.... Ridiculous, is it not?"

"Yeah. I'd go at least three fingers. One is just disrespectful, half-assed." He furrows his brow, sensing a terrible joke somewhere in that.

"Do you mean the line about preparing?"

"Yeah."

"Three, you say?"

"Yeah. Any less is risky."

"I fear the entire hand won't remedy this position. Can living people truly lie with their legs this way?"

"Definitely. Here, lie down. Hold this one...."

"Oh...!"

"See?"

"Yes, but they're still not touching the floor as the paper says."

"That's because I'm standing." Akira crouches down, leaning over the other boy.

"Oh I see! The weight is... yes." Akira's brow furrows again. "Oh what a phenomenal stretch!" Akira moves to stand. "Wait! Where are you going?"

"I-I just thought you might feel w-weird if-"

"My back has never known such relief. Please, do continue." Akira looks at Yusuke, his arms above his head and knees still nearly touching his shoulders, and swallows the lump in his throat.

"I-I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not? Flexibility is a valuable attribute."

"I think you're completely missing what this is."

"A good stretch made all the better by adding a second person."

"Yusuke...."

"Must I beg?" Akira can only blush, his heart racing and palms starting to sweat. "Please, Akira. I desire nothing more than the sensation of your warmth and weight bearing down upon the backs of my thighs. Please. I'm begging you." Akira can't say for sure whether he was imagining the lovedrunk look in Yusuke's eyes, the hint of a whine in his breathless plea; but wordlessly, he relents, and it immediately becomes clear that that was no wishful thinking.

Yusuke groans blissfully as he feels his knees touch the ground once more, Akira's face close enough to his to feel each small gasping breath. Akira lies on top of him, frozen in shock until he feels Yusuke's hands in his hair. They each become aware of the other's prominence at that very moment, and all pretenses are dropped when Yusuke makes one final, rumbling plea. "Stretch me, Akira."

  
~  
  


The next day, Akira dresses and heads down for his shift at Leblanc, Yusuke right behind him.

"Just in time. You finish opening up; I need to run to the store." Sojiro nods a hello to Yusuke on his way out. Left with the two of them, Futaba stares nervously over her laptop as Yusuke takes a seat at the bar and Akira starts the coffee. After a few more minutes, he runs upstairs and returns with a folder.

"You wrote this, right?" He drops the folder on the table. "Hope you don't mind a few edits." She takes out the stack of pages and shuffles through them.

"Why are there seven more pages?" Her face shifts from confusion to pure shock as she looks between the two, both looking quite pleased with themselves. "Did you...?!" Yusuke gives a mischievous smile before taking a sip from the cup Akira just sat in front of him.


End file.
